That's what friends are for
by Kiliklover13
Summary: I think Kilik and Maxi are the best friends I seen on soul cailbur and I hope you love it. Please review.


Maxi wakes up on another beautiful morning in Japan and his friends Kilik and Xianghua were still sleeping.

" Well time to get up." He said as he threw the blankets he was covering up with off of him, got dressed and went to wake up Kilik and Xianghua.

He was in front of Xianghua's room and he smiled because waking her up was like waking a one-year old baby. He knocked quietly and opened the door to find that she was sleeping very comfy in her bed. He walked over to her and shook her arm very nicely.

" Xianghua... Xianghua. It's time to get up.'' He said quietly as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

" How come you woke me up? Usually Kilik does that." She asked sitting up.

" I was already up and besides, every morning I hear you scream because Kilik is scaring you with his ... unfriendly words.'' Maxi said grabbing her arms helping her up.

" Well change you clothes. I'm gonna go wake Kilik up. You know without being killed.'' Maxi said nervously.

Waking Kilik up was almost impossible for Maxi and Xianghua to do but it's a risk Maxi can take. He walked down the hallway and stood in front of Kilik's room. He took two deep breaths. One for his life, and the other for his beautiful body because trying to wake Kilik up can get you strangled.

" Okay. This is it. This is between life and death for me." He said as he knocked and opened the door _real_ slow. Kilik was still sleeping and as calm as ever. Maxi walked cautiously towards his bed and poked his arm then backed away really quick like he was touching fire. Kilik didn't even move so he poked his arm again but this time didn't back away.

" WHAT!'' Kilik yelled as he turned over to his side.

" Bro it's time to get up. It's morning.'' Maxi said shaking Kilik.

" I'll get up when I get ready!" Kilik replied fanning Maxi away.

Maxi started to lose his patience with Kilik so he started to yell at him.

" Dude! I'm not playing around! Get the hell up!'' Maxi yelled throwing Kilik's blankets on the floor.

That plan didn't work so he decided to play a trick on him.

" Aw man what's that?" Maxi said trying not to laugh.

" Uh Kilik there's a really big spider on your bed and it's coming towards you.'' Maxi said shaking him.

" No there isn't Maxi get a life.'' Kilik said.

" No bro I'm not kidding I'm serious. There's a spider and... Wait. Wait a sec. Oh no Kilik that's not a spider that's a rat. A rat that is all infected and green and very hungry.'' Maxi said using his hand as the rat trying to scare Kilik.

When Maxi's hand touched Kilik's back, He hollered and fell off the bed.

" Aw man where is it? Did it bite me?" Kilik said feeling on his back.

Maxi started laughing at him and clapping his hands really loud.

" Wow bro you are the most easiest dude to fool on planet earth. Man that was funny!" Maxi said reaching his hand out to help Kilik up.

" HaHa low life that was so funny.'' He said sarcastically.

" Well then get dressed. there's someone I want you to meet. Meet me at the dock and tell Xianghua that too.'' Maxi said leaving his room.

After Xianghua and Kilik were all dressed and ready, they walked to the dock to find that Maxi wasn't there. They just sat on the barrels and waited for him. Finally Maxi came to the dock with a beautiful young woman.

" Guys this is the girl I wanted you to meet.'' Maxi said putting his arm around her waist.

" Uh Kilik who's the chick with the weird hair?'' Xianghua whispered to Kilik looking a little worried.

" I don't know. Looks like Maxi's girlfriend.'' Kilik whispered back.

Maxi walked to Kilik and Xianghua and introduced the woman and told a little about her.

" Ok Kilik, Xianghua this my new girlfriend Taki and she is a ninja who hates demons.'' Maxi said looking at Taki smiling.

" So this is Kilik and Xianghua, the guy and gal you kept talking about. It's very nice to meet you and my goodness you are very handsome.'' She said to Kilik shaking his hand.

" Oh thanks I really don't know where I got my handsome traits from.'' Kilik said nervously.

Xianghua was starting to get really jealous so she grabbed Kilik hand and threw him back and got this really creepy smile on her face.

" Hi! I'm Xianghua and if you ever put your hands on Kilik, Imma kill ya... Just kidding!" Xianghua shaking her hand with pleasure.

" O...k... This is awkward. Taki let me show you my house and you can make yourself feel at home.'' Maxi said grabbing her hand and leading her to where he lived.

When they finally got back to the house, Maxi showed Taki where him and her will be sleeping in.

" So if you come in here, this is our room." Maxi said opening the door for her.

" Wow this is... smaller than I thought it could be.'' Taki said looking around.

" Uh are you hungry?'' Maxi offered.

" Now that you mentioned I am kinda hungry.'' Taki said holding Maxi's hand and heading to the kitchen.

He find Xianghua and Kilik eating out of a watermelon talking about whatever.

"Oh hey guys. Your eating too?'' He asked staring at them confused.

"(Sigh) Maxi can I ask you this question?" Kilik asked.

" What is it dude?'' Maxi said looking at him with an (Oh no) look.

" How many girlfriends did you have in the past. I lost count.'' Kilik said laughing.

Taki and Xianghua started to laugh as well watching the sillyness that was going on.

" Well then lets see uh Abelia, Kamikuimusi, Cassandra, Sophitia, Seong Mi-na and there's...

" Wait you went out with Seong Mi-na?'' Kilik asked curiously.

" Yeah. What of it?'' Maxi answered rudely.

" Nothing keep going. Kilik said.

" Okay um Where was I? Oh yeah Ivy, Ashlotte and uh Hilde.'' Maxi said looking dead at Kilik.

'' So that's eight girls?'' Kilik asked disgusted.

Maxi nodded his head with pride.

'' Yep! You have absolutely no life.'' Kilik said dipping his spoon into the watermelon for another piece.

" Maxi can we go into our room please?'' Taki asked sweetly.

" Yeah honey we can. Is that okay with you Kilik?'' Maxi said taking Taki's hand.

" Yeah it's cool with me.'' He said.

Maxi and Taki went to go the their room while Kilik and Xianghua continued to eat.

" Gee I wondered if Taki really loves Maxi like he loves her.'' Xianghua said looking at Kilik.

" I don't know but maybe she might break up with him.'' Kilik said without looking at her back.

" I doubt that.'' She replied.

A couple minutes later Taki came out of the room and went into the living room and grabbed her bag.

" Hey Taki what'cha doing?'' Xianghua asked.

" Leaving.'' She answered as she left the house.

Maxi then walked out looking like he was depressed. He sat down on the couch, took the pillow and started to cry like a baby.

" So... How did it go?'' Kilik asked in a sing-song voice.

" SHE DUMPED ME!" Maxi said screaming into the pillow.

" Aw Maxi it's okay. She wasn't the right person for you anyway." Xianghua said trying to make him feel better.

" NO She was the one!'' Maxi said still whimpering.

" AW come on Maxi. Man up. You said that about all the rest of the girls who dumped you.'' Kilik said making it worst.

" You know your not helping.'' Maxi said looking at him.

* * *

It was nighttime in Japan and everyone was getting ready for bed and Maxi was outside sitting on the front porch. Kilik saw him out there and decided to talk at him.

" Hey buddy." Kilik said sitting next to him.

" Hey.'' Maxi said sighing.

'' You know there are better things to do instead of dating Maxi and you know that.'' Kilik explained putting his arm around his low life friend.

" Kilik you were right. I am a low life. I'm just a loser who can't get a girl to like me.'' Maxi said hanging his head.

" Maxi none of those things are true.'' Kilik said.

" Really?'' Maxi said smiling.

" Well the low life part? Yes but getting a girl to like you is easy.'' Kilik said proudly.

" How?'' Maxi asked lifting his head and looking at Kilik.

" No.1 you have to be nice.

" No.2 you have to look nice.

" No.3 Don't tell the girl lame jokes that you have in your joke book.'' Kilik said looking back at him.

'' My jokes aren't lame.'' Maxi said getting mad.

" Yeah they are.'' Kilik said back.

'' Here is a book that tells you all the things you need to know about dating.'' Kilik told him while getting the book from behind him.

" This was behind you?'' Maxi asked as Kilik stood up.

" I don't know. All of a sudden things started to appear so take care of that book. It's sacred.'' Kilik said walking back in the house yawning.

The next morning Kilik and Xianghua were already dressed and waiting for Maxi. He finally came down wearing these really funky boots with his hair flipped up like Elvis. Every part of his clothes were sparkling in gold.

" Maxi what are you wearing?" Xianghua asked in shock.

" All I did was follow Kilik's book and I find this in a junkyard." Maxi said dancing like Elvis.

" Wow I noticed Maxi needed help but not like this.'' Kilik said shaking his head.

" Wait you give him the book on how to like a girl?" Xianghua said punching Kilik's arm.

" Yeah why? He still wanted to date girls so I gave him the book. Honestly I don't know where I got the book from. It was behind me so I looked at it and gave it to him.'' Kilik said crossing his arms.

" So you disco do-ers. I'm gonna go find me a pretty gal and go boogy.'' Maxi said as he walked out the door like a complete alcoholic.

A few hours later Maxi came back with a new girl who was much prettier than Taki was.

" So you found a girl huh Maxi?'' Kilik said looking up at Maxi smiling.

" Yep all thanks to you.'' Maxi said smiling back.

" Well then we're all happy.'' Xianghua said putting two thumbs up.

" So how about we all go BOOGY!" Maxi added.

_I'm pretty sure your wondering why Kilik saids those mean things but trust me he won't say that in the actual soul calibur games. That's what friends are for.  
_


End file.
